


She Loves Her

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It only took years.





	She Loves Her

It only took years. 

Years of Emma repressing and repressing, subconsciously terrified of her own feelings. Audrey had been aware of hers the whole time, hiding everything from her. If only Emma had realized sooner, maybe she wouldn’t have hurt her so much. Maybe everything would be different. 

But when she kissed Audrey, she wasn’t thinking about that. She wasn’t thinking about anything but Audrey’s lips on hers, of her heart hammering in her chest. All she could think was, please please, please still love me like I love you. Please want this. 

Everything was perfect when Audrey kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
